1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical Land Grid Array (LGA) socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the ever increasing speed of microprocessors, there is an ever more pressing need to simplify the bottom surface of microprocessors by removing pins thereunder. A type of microprocessor exists which is called a leadless (/pinless) grid package, which is referred to by the acronym LGP. This technology has also been called land grid array or pinless grid array, and is identified by the acronym LGA.
These LGPs are usually used with heat sinks clamped tightly against them to physically conduct away the heat they generate and to dissipate the heat into the surrounding air. The heat sinks are pretty massive and must withstand rigorous environmental and handling requirements. The most common method (perhaps the only method) used to clamp the heat sinks in place is to fasten the heat sink directly to a printed circuit board using screws, nuts and washers, the LGP being connected to the circuit board directly beneath the heat sink. This approach is cumbersome to implement and there is always the risk that some small electrically conductive elements may get lost inside the computer, either during assembly or during replacement of the LGPs and the heat sinks. Furthermore, a tool is usually needed to assemble or replace the LGP and the heat sink and the tool is expensive and makes the procedure time-consuming.
Therefore, an improved connection device is required to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above.